In the field of dot matrix printers, a large number of different types of devices have been developed. These include non-impact printers such as laser printers, thermal printers, ink jet printers and the like. Dot matrix printers of the impact type also are well known, such printers usually being equipped with pins that are actuated to create dots on a record member.
In dot matrix printers, a character generator system is generally provided that receives a code, such as an ASCII code, that dictates the text to be printed. Although printing one character of the text at a time would present no difficulty, it becomes apparent that printing a page made up of a number of characters in the form of dots presents particular problems. Dot matrix printers will usually print one line of dots at a time, each line representing a portion of a large number of characters. As a consequence, the location of the various characters to be printed upon the record member must be taken into account. Furthermore, substantial information is sometimes required in addition to the character to be printed. For example, not only the character to be printed is required, but the type of font to be used, line length, line pitch and the like should be taken into account. It also may be desirable to print a pattern or design as background for the text. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to produce a character made of dots of different sizes so as to obtain characters with edges having a smoother appearance. All these requirements and options require more information than the incoming signal can provide.